


The Invitation

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: The phone rings. They lock eyes."Eames," Arthur says slowly. "Don't you dare."





	The Invitation

The phone rings. They lock eyes.

The phone rings. Arthur's eyebrows furrow. Eames' lips twitch.

The phone rings. They bolt. Arthur shoves Eames. Eames sticks a leg out, tripping him.

Arthur sprints to the kitchen.

Eames walks away.

"Hello?!" Arthur answers. He cringes at his frantic tone. He clears his throat, repeats. "Hello."

No answer.

He lowers the phone. Arthur can feel blood rushing to his ears as he gapes at the screen. _Low battery._

He glares at the unplugged charger as Eames laughs from their bedroom.

"Why _of course_ , Mrs. Arthur. We would _love_ to visit for the holidays."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack. I figured, what better way to get back into writing than joining a new fandom and starting a new series? That and trying to keep this at 100 words, which is much trickier than it looks. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
